


Of Christmas, communication issues and relationships

by SecretSantaSpecialPseud



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSantaSpecialPseud/pseuds/SecretSantaSpecialPseud
Summary: Q and James are a thing for a year now and they already live together, because life's too short to wait. However, a year is not enough to surpass their communication issues and to know all the little things one needs to know. This is a story where words aren't spoken, thougths run deep and Q and James need a revelation. Maybe Christmas is the perfect time for love stories, who knows?





	Of Christmas, communication issues and relationships

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, not native, so sorry in advance.  
> This is a story I've made to a Secret Santa with some of my brazilian friends. And the one I took it - joanacchi on tumblr - is the most amazing, intelligent, hard working woman I know. But she screwed me so much because she asked to her Secret Santa a 00Q domestic fluff or anything 00Q related, and well, here it is. The thing is, I'm so casual to this fandom, I know shit about James Bond and Q, and I've watched all Craig movies to grasp at some of the characters and so on, but it was so hard, they're so complex and well, I fucked up, but I fucked up with love and that has to count for something, right?

“Oh no!” Q said as soon as he arrived home and turned on the speaker.

“What?”, James was behind him not in time to listening, though.

“Nothing.” Q answered, turning the phone off. “So, what are your plans for the season?”

“Christmas?” He asked, raising his eyebrow. “I usually don’t do anything special, just like last Christmas. I’m usually at work; criminals don’t take vacations.”

Q sat on the couch, he was so tired from the daywork. Bond was back from a mission and there were fifteen days until Christmas, so chances were he was going to get back to another mission by that time.

“That reminds me…” James came back from the kitchen with a glass of water. It still amazed Q after all this time together that 007 with his exquisite taste for champagne and other beverages of grandeur was just a façade and he was actually a water type of man. “Q?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so tired. Aren’t you?” Q said, having noticed he missed something the agent had said.

“No, I had a day of recover, which was more than enough. I was saying, I remember last Christmas you weren’t there for my mission, which is odd considering.”

“Considering what? Yes, I did ask to get assigned to all your missions, but it was more of an imposition from M than myself. He thinks I’ve got a leash on you.” Q replied.

“Oh, if only he knew I’m not the one who likes the leash…” James said, smugness in his eyes.

“Oh, if only that were true, Mr. Bond…” Q playfully flirted back, smoothing out James suit with his hands on the man’s chest.

“But I was saying, you kind of stalked me before we started this…”

“What’s this? And also, so not true. I once read that the stalker sometimes thinks he is the one being stalked.”

“This, between us, whatever this is. I know you don’t like labels, I don’t like them myself neither, so we’re good. And stop that, we were just dancing around each other. So why didn’t you spend last Christmas with me?”

“Working? No, thank you very much for the offer.”

James Bond raised his eyebrow, analysing the occurrences of last Christmas. He was on a mission somewhere in Africa, and it was M who guided him with the help of Q branch but not Q himself. He did ask about the man, but he was promptly ignored by his superior, who only said Q was busy with the season. He had come to the conclusion that he was just in his office making some programme, or programming, whatever Q did with his computers and gadgets. But now that Q had asked the question about plans for Christmas, maybe he was wrong.

“Charles?” James asked, his voice now in a more serious tone surprising Q.

“What’s the matter?” Q asked not expecting the change of the conversation.

“What do you usually do for Christmas?”

Q opened his mouth, not expecting the question. James and he were together for almost a year now and he was taking a great part of his life. The older man had even already met his family – the immediate one, mind you, because he wouldn’t have James getting to know each and everyone of his family, they would love him too much – which was a huge step for him, not used to any kind of relationship except working ones. That is why he doesn’t like labels, he doesn’t know them, he hadn’t experienced them enough, all in all he was just a little terrified of them. Unlike James it wasn’t because he was open minded or didn’t care. Q cared, he was just scared.

“The usual stuff people do.” He replied nonchalant. “So, I was reviewing some possible cases, and I found this one I think you’d probably enjoy. It’s in Italy, this criminal organization that operates with drugs and terrorists; its leader has an exquisite taste in women.” Q said, hoping to change the direction of the present conversation.

“Well, I’ve proven before I can end my assignments perfectly without seducing women.”

“And I said again and again that if it makes the job easier, just do it, James, I prefer having some part of you than none at all.”

“How romantic.” James said smiling and bending to kiss him on the lips, just a small peck, nothing overtly sexual. “But as I was saying…”

The growl that escaped Q took them both by surprise. He knew he didn’t want to talk about it, but this was overreacting, and he didn’t do overreacting. Except when it concerned James and his antics at work, and now apparently at home.

“Do you spend Christmas with your family?” James asked, choosing to ignore Q’s exasperation.

“Yeah, I do, all the family comes together to celebrate, it’s an important event to them.”

“But not to you?” James asked looking at him. “You just go to make them happy?”

“It is important to me too.” Q replied. In all honesty, he was being stupid, James was living with him, he was the one who listened to him almost every night – if he wasn’t on some abroad mission. It was no big deal. “You know my elder brother died when I was only ten and my parents wouldn’t go to the family Christmas for some time. But one day, aunt Lily came in and asked if I at least could go. I think my parents saw what they were doing to me and took me to have a normal life again. Of course, by that time I was already invested in my computer and gadgets, and it didn’t change much of that. But it did help me.”

“I see. Then, you’re going to your Christmas party.” It was not a question, Q knew this, and yet he couldn’t help but think of a justification, even though their relationship wasn’t that kind of relationship, where you’re expected to detail all your whereabouts and whatnots. Maybe it had to do with James history with his own family.

“I am thinking about it.”

“It’s nice to have someone. I remember my Christmases with mum and dad. They were nice, even though it was just the three of us; we would light the fire and eat on the floor. And we would dance and sing happy songs together. I remember those times with fondness, so I understand the appeal of family during Christmas.”

“Do you want to come?” Q asked despite himself. “I mean, it’s a nice party, they ask some questions about how life is, but it’s nice, you eat and you drink and you play cards; I remember you like poker, we have some poker gamers in the fam.”

It was out there now, no coming back; Q wasn’t shaking, he was just cold, he forgot to turn on the heater, only that. He busied himself with fetching the heater control and avoided looking at James who was analysing him.

“I’d…” James was interrupted by the phone ringing. Q cursed himself and picked the phone up.

“Yes? M? I just left.” Q sighed. “I’m on my way.”

James was by his side when he turned around, making him jump a little and make an unsexy face.

“I have to go to the quarters. Some domestic terrorism but with international liaisons.” Q explained. “They need me to have a look at the surveillance system downtown.”

“Okay, I hope you’re back in no time, I’ve learnt a new thing in India, some type of massage.” James said, kissing him roughly. Q left with his heart a little dazed by the question left unanswered.

*

Q and James hadn’t had a moment of privacy for some days after the question. While Q was dealing with the terrorism incident, James was aboard dealing with the international liaisons and travelling to Italy next for a quick assignment. According to M, he was the only Double O agent available and Q knew better than to remind his boss 009 was right there by his side and perfectly capable of doing some killing.

Q branch was a little overwhelming now, not because of something there but because of the context in Q life; he wanted to have the answer to the question because it was important. Not important to him, of course not, but because his family needed to know, obviously. His thoughts were gladly interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Hullo?” He replied without noticing the caller id. “Mum?”

“Charles, I’m sorry to call you this time, I know you must be busy in the shop, but we really need to know if you’re coming to the party. Do you have other plans?”

“No, I’m coming, mum, it’s settled.” Q said letting his answer intentionally vague. “I’m sorry but I need to go now, there’s a customer waiting for my services.”

“Nice, then I’ll let your aunt know. James is coming too, isn’t he?”

“Well, actually, I asked him if he wanted to come and he couldn’t answer me. He’s a busy man, something might come up and he doesn’t want to say he’ll go and then not going.” He lied on the spot, thanks to MI6 and his training in telling a good convincing lie.

“How’s that? He’s a policeman, I’m sure they’ll give him the day if he asks.”

“I don’t know, okay? He’s used to work on Christmas and give his co-workers the day, because they have some family or, you know…”

And Q realised that’s exactly what James does, he works on Christmas because he knows some people give special importance to the season and he doesn’t really care about the celebrations.

“Charlie?” His mum asked trying to get his attention.

“I’m sorry, I was a little distracted. What were you saying?” He asked again, focusing on the conversation.

“Five days to Christmas, dear, we need to know who’s coming. Tell me tomorrow?” She insisted, his mum didn’t like no’s very much.

“I’ll try.”

He wouldn’t even try to call his mother the next day. Not because he was busy, even though he was, but because he was avoiding ask one more time to James. Yes, they didn’t have any privacy now that the agent was on a mission, but he could convey it without exposing their private affairs, the others wouldn’t find unusual if he bickered with James, they do it all the time; and until now not one soul on MI6 knew they were together. The thing is, he knows he can count on James, he knows they have a steady relationship going on, but they don’t talk about it. Perhaps because they’re two stubborn men with communication issues caused by their family history, or perhaps it was the line of the job that invaded their private lives and put them in a world where secrecy is the best course of action.

*

By December 23rd James arrived home. It was night and he was tired but not enough to stop him from giving Q a good night. By the next morning, Q didn’t know how to approach the subject of that night’s party again, so he just put it aside and got up to make breakfast to James and him. Fifteen minutes later, James was hugging him from behind, making Q smile and his heart feel warm.

“Come back to bed and sleep a little more”

“No way. I’m making pancakes, so no sir, I’ll be eating like the Queen today.” Q replied turning around and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

“I doubt the Queen eats pancakes in the morning, or at all. Like a good English woman, she goes with bacon and eggs.” He said using the Queen accent.

“James, where is your respect for Queen and country? Do not mock our Majesty the Queen and her choices.”

James laughed, giving him another kiss and seating on the table waiting for the food. Q smiled and finished breakfast to serve.

“I’ve noticed the Toyota outside when I came home yesterday.” James said, having a glass of orange juice.

“Yes, you know I can’t go meet the family in a Camaro or else they would ask what kind of tech shop I work in.”

“But a Toyota? I’d rather take the tube like last time we went visiting.” James said.

“Well, my uncle lives far norther and it’s easier to go by car. But I fail to see how I’m going concerns you.”

“Considering I’m coming with you, I think it concerns me too.” Q looked at James.

“You’re coming? Are you sure? I need to call my mother then.”

“I already did.” James replied. “I didn’t call her, she called me four days ago screaming at me that I better come to the party or she’s coming after me to give me a piece of her mind.”

“I’m sorry. You don’t need to come.”

“I know, but I want to. It’ll be fun, I laughed hard with your childhood stories from your parents, imagine what I’ll learn about you from your cousins.” James said with a lopsided smile; Q smiled back.

“Oh, James, even when I was little I had this sense of secrecy. No one knows my dirties.”

“I do know them; I just want to know your first crushes and your teenager phases, and maybe your first time. Did you discuss it with any of your cousins?”

“Of course not, James, my cousins would be mortified if I did it. But if you really want to know, I’ll gladly tell you, because it was a good first time.”

“You’re lying,” James didn’t even flinch, he knew him too well.

“It was awful.” They laughed for some time. “I was really nervous.”

“Well, that didn’t change, did it? You were nervous in our first.” James said when they finally stopped.

“I was.” Q smiled and went to seat by his side, kissing his neck. “But now I’m comfortable, so I think I was being an idiot.”

“Me too. I mean, I was nervous too.” James said surprising Q and looking at him. “You know my history, when I feel something for someone, it doesn’t end well for that person. And I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“I know.” Q said caressing Bond’s cheek. “And you didn’t scare me away. On the contrary.”

James gave him a little smile looking him in the eyes. It was like all stopped for a moment and Q was seeing something in James’ eyes, something open, but of course it was too much – for any of them – and James interrupted.

“Let’s go back to bed.”

*

“Okay, so quick recap: call me Charles and don’t try to seduce any of my cousins.” Q warned while he was parking the car in front of his aunt’s house.

“That’s your only advice, really?” James was smiling. “No ‘don’t get drunk’, no ‘no sexual jokes about us’?”

“I didn’t think you needed advice on common sense.” Q remarked with his sarcastic tone, making him laugh.

“I love you so much.” He said between laughs, noticing how things went suddenly quiet. “What?”

“Nothing.” Q answered when he noticed his mum getting out of the house. “Mum, we aren’t late, are we?”

“No, not at all, Charlie.” She answered giving him a quick hug and immediately turning to Bond to hug him tight. “James, come here! I’m so glad you came, you need to meet the family, they’re going to love you. We are fond of figures of authority here. My grandfather was in the army.”

“Of course, ma’am, I’ll be delighted to get to know everyone, even though there are 27 people here, Charles said.”

“No Ma’am me, James, we’re all family here.”

“Mum, I think I’d like for me to get to introduce James, it’s less awkward.”

“What do you mean, lad? Do you think I’ll embarrass James or you? I’d never. James is good for you, and they’ll swallow their words.”

“What words?” James asked, genuinely interested.

“Nothing. Some of my cousins like to tease about me being a criminal hacker because I’m always in front of a computer. But it’s just playful banter.” Q said, locking arms with James and trying to make his mum let go of the other arm.

“Well, they should be quiet. But now that you’re dating a police officer, they’ll shut up.”

“Or maybe they’ll say he played well by seducing a force of authority and trick me to think he’s a good person, just because he’s good in bed.” Q coughed loudly turning beet red.

“Common sense, James!”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, that was inappropriate.” James said turning to her.

“It’s okay, James, you’ll see our family just worries about if someone is happy or not. So, you may rest assured they’ll love you.”

“I’m sure they will!” Q exclaimed, out of breath, calling their attention. “Love you, I mean, what’s not to love? You’re very loveable.”

“Are you nervous, dear? James already know dad and me, this will be a piece of cake.” His mother asked concerned about his reaction. “Let’s go inside.”

Ten minutes after, and every adult was already half in love with James. Q cursed behind his breath giving attention to the kids, at least they were focused on their playing and not on one of James’ stories.

“Charlie, can we do a makeover on you?”

“Absolutely not, Sam, not today, all right?” Q answered before the children would act on it.

“You can do a makeover on me if you want.” James offered behind Q’s back.

“But Charlie’s prettier.”

Q smiled triumphally, looking at James with a smug look on his eyes, those kids were naturally intelligent, it runs in the family.

“Yeah, I know but aren’t makeovers supposed to make us prettier? I want to be pretty.”

“Okay sir, then sit here on this chair so you can be shorter.” Sam said, leading the children party like the perfect kidboss he was.

“Oh, my, he’s also great with children, what are you waiting for?” Q already knew he wasn’t really good at being a secret agent, but he didn’t even notice people approaching, maybe it was the familial environment, just maybe.

“Dad, James and I are not that kind of men.” Q replied, looking at the older men. It still wonder him how physical alike they were.

“Which kind?”

“You know, the kids kind. We don’t want kids, we don’t have enough time for them, and… we just really don’t want them. And also, we aren’t really the long time partners, the marrying type.”

“Don’t you say that, I understand if you don’t want children, it’s okay, even though I would love them, but the marrying type? You are absolutely that type.”

“You’re wrong. I don’t believe in the eternity of it, my line of work taught me that everything in life – particularly the good things – are ephemeral.”

“Your line of work taught you that? Son, aren’t you a high tech?”

“I am, I was talking about how computers and other devices break so fast and how I’ve come to understand that as a metaphor for human life.” Q saved his face elegantly, smiling at his father. “Also, James is a police officer, and bad things happen to police officers.”

“You’re scared.”

“I’m not scared, I know him for years now, I know the dangers of the job.” He replied nonchalant. “But let’s change the topic. Mum tells me you two are going to spend some time in South America? Going to bath in the sun?”

“Yeah, your mother was bugging me for years, and honestly I wanted to go for years too. We’ll be there for more than two months, we have some savings. You two should come with us, for a few days of course, we’ll afford it.”

“What are you talking about? You’ll be there to enjoy each other company, we would just spoil it. And James has work to do.”

“Do any of you got some holidays?” His father asked, frowning. “Really, sometimes I ask myself if you really are a tech assistant.”

“Charlie!” One of the younger cousins called him, and he found himself looking at James.

“How do I look?” James asked standing up with a smile on his lips.

“You’re…” Q looked at the children who were focused on his words. “You’re gorgeous; really nice job, kids.”

The kids clapped their hands to Sam, the little mastermind beyond all the work and then entertained themselves with other game. James approached him, his father still standing by Q’s side.

“Just for the record, you look ridiculous,” Q said honestly, noticing the different eyeshadow of the eyes and the exaggerated blush.

“Don’t say that, the kids worked hard on this.” James said kissing him on the lips with some force. “Red lips look good on you,” he said when he ended the kiss.

“Oh my god! James, stop it, you’re not allowed to be this amazing with my family around!” Q whispered.

“What does that mean?” His father, who was still beside him asked. Of course. “You’re telling me that James is not really like this?”

“No, sir, he’s just jealous that I’m the kids’ favourite now.” He said giving Q a sweet kiss on the lips. “Charles, stop being this fuckable.”

“Tell me you didn’t just say that word in front of my father, please.” Q said mortified.

“I’m sorry, I know you said no sexual jokes about us, or at least you implied… That was inappropriate.”

“It’s okay, I was lousy too when I met Chris. And she was a real lady, just like Charlie. Well, not a lady, polite.”

“IT’S DINNER TIME!” Q heard his uncle scream and everyone jumping to the table.

The rest of the night went smoothly, but Q couldn’t stop being hyperaware of everything and everyone surrounding him. James was playing poker with some people and Q was just watching but not really seeing. If he were honest with himself he wasn’t really thinking, just staring and hoping for something to pop on his mind and giving answers to questions he didn’t even know he had.

The trip back home was made in silence for the first ten minutes, because of course James wouldn’t have that.

“What’s the matter? You’re weirdly silent since the party. Was your invitation empty?”

Q looked at him seeing the frown on his face. James was a handsome man, that was a fact. Also a fact was the flirting lines he would always throw his way; there were whispers on MI6 about the both of them, but no one knew they were living together or having any kind of relationship except the working one. They were a good pair, so no one had yet fill some form to have them out of each others missions, even though they would always complain about the sexual innuendos they’d use. It was just playful banter, they knew, what they didn’t know was how that playful banter was just another part of James Q adored. But he was so closed on himself that sometimes Q wondered where this – whatever this was – was going.

“I’m just tired. Thanks for driving back home. I’m going to take a nap now, okay?”

When they finally arrived, they walked slowly upstairs, the silence stretching for a few minutes until they opened the door.

“Didn’t you want me really there?”

“Why would you think that?” Q asked noticing James blue eyes, they looked confused and thoughtful.

“I don’t know, you’re too quiet. But I gather you were just nervous about me meeting the family.”

“It wasn’t that.” Q said. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, I did.” James answered. “I don’t get how you’re so closed in yourself though, your family is so outgoing! And nice.”

“And I’m not nice? Wow, really, you’re saying I’m not nice? You’re the one who rudely thought me as inferior just because I was young when I became Q.”

“I did not! I just wanted to provoke you, but my first thought was ‘what the hell did this kid do to become Q?’”

“So, you thought I was a kid. Nice, I thought you were an old man with some problem of maturity.”

“You weren’t wrong, I’m old. I’m also immature.”

“You’re not. Immature, I mean, you’re a little old, but my history with sexual partners proves I like that, so no problem. But you’re not immature, you just enjoy living on the edge. Adrenaline moves you, adventure. And I mistook that for immaturity.”

“You’re changing the topic. Why? Did you really want me there or it was an empty invitation?”

“It’s not, and it’s stupid, really stupid, let’s put this behind us, okay? I have a gift for you, I hope you have a gift for me and we’ll open them because I don’t want to wake up early tomorrow.” Q said, going to their – his, he was the one who decorated it – Christmas tree, where was his present to James.

“Here. Where’s yours?” He asked, giving the gift.

“Just wait a minute.” James asked going to the door.

“James, are you buying me a last-minute Christmas present on Christmas eve?” Q shook his head, he wasn’t even mad, just felt stupid for believing he was special enough for James to remember to buy him a Christmas gift, when he had so much to do before the day.

“Just wait, okay?” James asked once more, going out, and Q sat on the couch, waiting. He came back two minutes after and no present. “Did you really get me an album? What does that even mean?” James asked.

“It’s… hum… something… I mean, I had no idea what to buy you and I thought… You know, in my family we have this tradition, we buy a photo album when…” Q paused himself, looking at James who was trying to understand everything. “When… we have no idea what to buy a person?”

“So, you don’t know me well enough and decided to buy a present that means exactly that?”

“I know you. Some part of you. I like to think that I know you, at least.”

“Okay.” James said serious. “Thank you for the gift! Though now I’m not sure if mine is the right one to give.”

“You’re empty handed except for the gift I gave.”

“Yeah, about that…” James got out one more time, turning up a second later with a small shoe box which was not even wrapped. “Here, open up!”

“You know, you accused me of being carefree with your gift but this is not even wrap…” Q stopped when he opened the box. “Oh…”

Inside the box it was a little white kitten that was just the cutest thing in the world and Q was already in love, he was such a cat man.

“Oscar” Q settled immediately, he had spent many nights thinking about cat names and Oscar just sounded right. “He’s so pretty. Is he hungry?”

“He’s fine; I actually came back the 22nd so I could adopt him? I bought some food for him and he has water and a bed outside, I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.” James said, going out, presumably to fetch those same things. “He already recognizes this recipients as his meals and water, so better go with it; also his bed.” He said coming back with all those things and putting them organised in a corner on the sitting room.

“Oh my god, I’m in love…” Q said, looking at Oscar.

“I’m glad you liked him. I wasn’t sure you’d want a cat given our work hours.”

“James. This is wonderful. Thank you.” He said putting Oscar on the floor and kissing James. “Also, I’m sorry about the gift.”

“It’s okay, Q, I understand.”

“No, you don’t, let me talk. Do you know this stupid ridiculous human tradition almost everyone has to have photo albums of their family? My family has this tradition of buying a photo album to people who are new to our family; it’s a simple message, that we would like very much to have an album with you, to be part of that album. And I thought… Actually, I was a little coward because a photo album is something that passes as a casual gift, and I thought that in buying that, even though it means so much to me, you didn’t have to know the real meaning.” Q said, gesturing wildly to try to hide his nervousness.

“What changed then?”

“You gave me a cat, who you obviously cared for, so it’s okay to give you a silly album after that, because they’re both a commitment to this. Am I wrong?”

“You’re seldom wrong.” James said, getting closer to him. “Will you tell me now why all the silence?”

“It was nothing, just me thinking a lot about something you said, but it was just sweet talk. Nothing serious, let’s just live this, yeah?”

“I love you.” James said, kissing him tenderly. “Was that it?”

“It was, but I got it was just a phrase.”

“It wasn’t, I love you.” He whispered in his ear, making Q shiver. “I love you since you woke me up just because you were bored in the middle of the night and wanted someone to have a brainstorm about the possibility of aliens and how cat aliens would look like.”

“I love you too.” Q said kissing him once more. “I love you since that time you sent me a nude when I was in a briefing with M.” James laughed hard and Q followed his example.

“Don’t let anyone know that I’m the romantic one in this relationship.” James said when he finally caught his breath.

“You had your glasses on and your shirt was open, and you had a tie, you know I love that look on you.” He teased kissing James’ neck. “Also, you were eating cereals in our bed and I found out I’d love for you to be always there.”

“Because I’m so good looking, of course!” Q snorted a little giving him a peck on his ear.

“Of course.” He said, embracing James and, bathing in all the feelings, they started to dance with no music.

The truth was, it was obvious James and he had some communication issues and that there were yet many things to talk about, to get to know about each other, and to learn about living together. And yes, Q was scared of that. But he also realised he wasn’t the only one scared in this thing, that’s why he knew they would be alright.

“James?” Q asked not stopping their little dance.

“Yes, Q?”

“Happy Christmas!”

“Happy Christmas, Q!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read so far, you're an angel and I hope you liked this work. Please let me know how to do better in the future with these characters, because I need to do better.
> 
> Love you,  
> CR


End file.
